Chimecho
/ |dexsinnoh=083 |dexcokalos=112 |evofrom=Chingling |gen=Generation III |species=Wind Chime Pokémon |egg1=Amorphous |body=04 |type=Psychic |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=2.2 lbs. |metweight=1.0 kg |ability=Levitate |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Chimecho (Japanese: チリーン Chiriin) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Chimecho is a blue and red Pokémon with a bell like object on the top of its head. It's body is a circle but it has a huge tail that resembles a seal and on the bottom of the tail there is some red. By its face there is two upside-down "V" shaped red marks. It has three very small blue arms. Special abilities Chimecho only has the ability Levitate. Levitate allows Chimecho to remain invulnerable to -type moves. Evolution Chimecho evolves from Chingling by leveling up during the night with a high Happiness level. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Top of Mt. Pyre |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Top of Mt. Pyre |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Sendoff Spring, Mt. Coronet |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Turnback Cave, Mt. Coronet |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone (with Forest Items) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine |bwrarity=Common |xy=Evolve Chingling |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Hatch from Egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 2, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Freeze (7F-12F) Solar Cave (12F-17F) |PMD2=Spacial Rift (B5F-B15F) Deep Spacial Rift (B1F-B9) }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Chimecho makes its cries echo inside its hollow body. When this Pokémon becomes enraged, its cries result in ultrasonic waves that have the power to knock foes flying. |sapphire=In high winds, Chimecho cries as it hangs from a tree branch or the eaves of a building using a suction cup on its head. This Pokémon plucks berries with its long tail and eats them. |emerald=They fly about very actively when the hot season arrives. They communicate among themselves using seven different and distinguishing cries. |firered=It travels by riding on winds. It cleverly uses its long tail to pluck nuts and berries, which it loves to eat. |leafgreen=It travels by riding on winds. It cleverly uses its long tail to pluck nuts and berries, which it loves to eat. |diamond=To knock foes flying, it makes the air shudder with its cries. It converses using seven cries. |pearl=Emitting ultrasonic cries, it floats on winds to travel great distances. |platinum=Its cries echo inside its hollow body to emerge as beautiful notes for startling and repelling foes. |heartgold=It uses the sucker on it's head to hang from a tree or from eaves. It can produce seven different tones. |soulsilver=It uses the sucker on it's head to hang from a tree or from eaves. It can produce seven different tones. |black=Its cries echo inside its hollow body to emerge as beautiful notes for startling and repelling foes. |white=Its cries echo inside its hollow body to emerge as beautiful notes for startling and repelling foes. |black 2=Its cries echo inside its hollow body to emerge as beautiful notes for startling and repelling foes. |white 2=Its cries echo inside its hollow body to emerge as beautiful notes for startling and repelling foes. |x=It uses the sucker on its head to hang from a tree or from eaves. It can produce seven different tones. |y=Emitting ultrasonic cries, it floats on winds to travel great distances. |or=Chimecho makes its cries echo inside its hollow body. When this Pokémon becomes enraged, its cries result in ultrasonic waves that have the power to knock foes flying. |as=In high winds, Chimecho cries as it hangs from a tree branch or the eaves of a building using a suction cup on its head. This Pokémon plucks berries with its long tail and eats them.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Chimecho XY.gif |orasspr = Chimecho XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Chimecho is James's former Pokémon in the Pokémon Anime. Whenever Team Rocket spoke their motto, Chimecho always ends it with "Chime! Chime!". Jessie used Chimecho in the Pokémon Contest before, but lost. Chimecho can use Uproar, which Jessie used to pass the 1st round of the Pokémon Contest, frightening the whole audience. When Chimecho became sick, James left it at his mansion with his Nanny and Pop-Pop. Chimecho is then replaced by Mime Jr. He is not seen later in the anime. *James' Chimecho Trivia *James caught a Chimecho in the 358th episode in the anime, similar to Chimecho's National Pokédex number. Origins Chimecho appears to be based off a wind chime whilst its name comes from chime and echo. Gallery 358Chimecho_AG_anime.png 358Chimecho_AG_anime_2.png 358Chimecho_AG_anime_3.png 358Chimecho_Dream.png 358Chimecho_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon